Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Gabriela rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $6.45 each and baskets of lemons for $3.57 each. Gabriela decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of lemons because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Gabriela need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Gabriela needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the lemons. Price of apples + price of lemons = total price. ${6}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Gabriela needs to pay $10.02.